wAcKy AbDuCtIoN
by daughteralucard
Summary: A side store to the Malkavian series. Vegeta is kidnapped by hunters what craziness will ensue in this shot pointless story 0.o....only the claw knows


I can't tell you where this idea came in one sentence. This was a side story I just thought up. Please keep in mind that I did not inhale! This idea came from Fast and Furious, Hit that from the Offspring, and me having to much time on my hands. Here it is!

…………………………………

Mirai Vegeta was sitting at his desk minding his own business when all the sudden hunters came crashing in through windows, through the door, through the floor! Mirai Vegeta stood up for a fight when something bit him in the neck. He looked down and pulled the offensive bug off his neck and saw it was a dart of some kind. Black overcame and a cloud of white floated clouding his vision.

The last thing he saw was the oldest hunter walking up to him laughing. Bach. He came from a family of hunters dating back as far as you can imagine. He swore to send every one of the 'devil spawns' back to 'the hell they came from'. Why Mirai Vegeta? Because he was a public figure. How did he know? Because Mirai Vegeta had a circus of riff raff doing his work underground and the ringleader, Mirai Vegeta's only son, killed Bach's father under Vegeta's order.

That's not important, what is important is the fact that Vegeta was caught off guard and to do that was a difficult task in itself. If Vegeta lived through this he would have to find out who shot him and kill that person, very slowly and very painfully.

…………………………..

Cold water. Vegeta's eyes opened. He was unable to move. He looked around but all he could see was black. Their was a light shining above his head. His hands had been bound behind his back. Vegeta made a move to break the cuffs but could not. He looked down and saw that they where made from Kachink (If you recall this is the strongest metal in the world). "Damn," he whispered under his breath.

Vegeta felt out for the ki of his captures. One happened to be standing in that room. Vegeta was brought back when he heard the sound of clapping in the dark. Walking forward was Bach, still applauding Vegeta out of mockery. Vegeta just growled. Bach had what looked to be a pipe line in his hand dragging at his feet. Vegeta tilted his head, this was going to be interesting.

SLAM!

Right on the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta hissed in pain, god that hurt, that pipe line had to have been made of Kachink to because it did not shatter after hitting Vegeta's hard head. "Where are the others," said Bach in a Russian accent.

"Bite me," responded Vegeta. Bach hit him with the pipe line right in the mouth. Vegeta just spat blood in Bach's face chuckling to himself.

"If you want anything from me you are going to have to do better then that," he said wickedly. Bach looked outraged and proceeded to beat the fuck out of Vegeta's body unitl finally his hit the end of the pipe into Vegeta's groin. Vegeta doubled forward hissing in pain again. He laughed a bit at Bach.

"Where are the others," he shouted louder.

"At your moms house," said Vegeta with a twisted smile. Bach just smirked. He walked over and picked up what looked to be a broken piece of glass. Vegeta eyed him with a slight smirk on his face, what next I wonder.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Said Bach menacingly, "where are those circus clowns you tend to let loose on the city?"

"I could tell you where they are,' said Vegeta nodding his head.

"Then tell me," said Bach pulling up a chair not letting go of the glass piece.

"I said I could, not that I would," said Vegeta now laughing at Bach. Pff, this guy was an amateur, this torture method sucked, it had only just started and Vegeta was already getting board.

Bach snorted and dug the piece of glass on Vegeta's arm and slowly pulled the glass down his arm. Vegeta's knuckles tightened into fists. That wasn't very nice. "What next. Are you going to cut me again?"

"I will if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"God you're stupid. Go ahead and cut me again, whatever, but if I was you I would be a little more creative about it." Bach dug the piece of glass into the cut he had already made. Vegeta pulled back a bit. "That's better," he said as if he were talking to a child. Bach shook his head, this was going to be a long night. They where not going to purge the world of evil at this rate. Bach got up and left. Vegeta knew what he was going to do though. He was going to leave Vegeta there for a few days with no food or blood and leave him under the light so he couldn't sleep.

……………………………

"You guys aren't going to believe this," said Matin, "but someone gave me this tape and told me to watch it with you guys."

"Who's it from," asked Trunks taking it and popping it in the TV.

"Not sure," said Matin. The screen popped up and a computerized voice could be heard behind a large piece of cardboard paper that had Society of Leopold written across it and a cross poorly drawn.

"Oh, hunters," said Nikkei sitting down with a bucket of popcorn.

"We are the Society of Leopold. We are hunters for God and we have dedicated our lives of purging the world of Evil. We know who you are, we know what you are, we know what your planning. We have your vampire leader in custody. Vegeta No Oiji will not be harmed if you cooperate and show up here on Miami Beach California," said the robotic voice.

"Five bucks says they are already torturing him," said Gismo.

"Ten bucks says Primogen is fucking with them right now," said Jezebel.

"We have given you directions to the Society, come alone," continued the voice.\

"Wait, the TV wants us all to go alone," said Trunks, "how can we be alone if we are all together?" The others just shook their heads, he was such a skits, but they loved him. "So are we going or just going to ignore it?"

"I was kinda planning a date tonight but I can push it back," said Jezebel.

"Oh, God forbid you have to push back a fuck date," said Matin sarcastically. Trunks, Gismo, and Nikkei laughed a bit at the scene.

"Come on guys, this could be fun," said Trunks, "Dad's been missing for like 5 days now, no one has heard anything from him, he might already be dead and we don't know it. Let's go find out."

"Alright," said Nikkei with a sigh, "let's go guys."

"Wait, how do we know this isn't a trap," asked Matin. Trunks smiled at him like a madman.

"We don't," he said slowly, "which is why I have devised a plan so elaborate, so complicate, and so brilliant it really doesn't matter.

"What if it doesn't work," asked Gismo.

"Then we get caught and tortured. Same shit different day, let's go."

………………………………………………..

Vegeta was dazing off in his own world being driven crazy by his own thoughts when there was a loud sound of bullets outside the door. Guns where being shot, people where screaming, the sent of blood was lingering in the air with a sweet yet strong smell. Vegeta licked his lips, he could really go for some of that blood being wasted on the floor right now. He heard the door open and in came Bach looking rather frustrated and angry. He closed the door behind him and charged up to Vegeta.

"You," he said with a knife in his hand. He stabbed Vegeta over and over again and again. "You brought them here!"

"What can I say," said Vegeta, "I'm better then Houdini."

"What have you done!?"

"Well!"

FLASHBACK!

_Vegeta felt out everyone's ki again. He was the only one awake. Everyoen else had gone to bed or fell asleep while on guard. Ha! Bach's finest indeed! Vegeta slipped the cuffs over his hands like a cat and got up. He opened the door and walked into the main room and saw a video camera and two guards fast asleep. They stunk of weed and wine. Vegeta picked up the camera and pressed the play button on it._

"_Hey," said the first guard who was holding the camera, "what do you think of this whole vampires exist?"_

"_I think it's nuts man. I didn't know that vampires actually existed till I got this job. When I saw my first one I freaked."_

"_Yea, I freaked out to man! Your opinions on Bach?"_

"_They guy is crazy. Now I have heard a lot about that guy in the torture room and I have heard a lot about those crazies that he lets loose on the streets, but Bach is crazy!"_

"_Dude, do you think we can get fired for this?"_

"_Why!? It's a free damn country! I am aloud my own opinions."_

"_yea, but it's not professional."_

"_Professional my ass-" Vegeta fast forward it. This was stupid. He then rewound it and pointed the camera at himself. He was going to say something then had a better idea!_

_He went to a giant wooden chest labeled ART and opened it. He took out markers, colored pencils, a big piece of cardboard paper, and got his art on._

_He then took the camera and pointed it at the work of art and talked on the camera. He then took the tape and changed the voice. He put it in a package and stamped it then put it in the Society's mailbox._

_Vegeta slipped back to his cell and put the cuffs back on._

FLASHBACK END

Bach's fist pounded on a table that happened to be there. "I knew that arts chest was a bad idea. Little did I know my enemy would use it against me."

"Yea, can I go now and we can stop the massacre going on out there?"

"Ha! You're hand cuffed! You're not going anywhere!"

"I just told you I slipped out of them myself," said Vegeta irritated.

"How do I know that wasn't just a lie?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. He had better things to do. He slipped out of the cuffs again and got up and walked out the door. Bach watched in amazement. He fell to his knees in despair. They did it again. They had him beat. His arms shot up to the sky and he gave out a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

………………………………

Vegeta came walking out to see half of the Society was already dead. Matin, Trunks, Gismo, Jezebel, and Nikkei where standing there looking at him expectantly. "Let's go kids," he said leading the way out.

"Wait, can I ask you something," asked Gismo. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, they were going to ask how they managed to catch him, he didn't feel like being questioned but he did want to get out of there.

"Whatever but just one question," he snarled. The others looked at each other and huddled in a group.

"What should we ask," asked Nikkei.

"I don't know, we only have one question," said Matin, "It needs to be a good one."

"How about how he got caught," asked Gismo. Trunks just laughed a bit and shook his head.

"My poor, poor friend. Who cares, we need a really good question and that's a stupid question."

"Then _you_ tell _me_ how he got caught," said Gismo crossing his arms.

"Isn't it obvious. Aliens abducted him and put him here," said Trunks as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Gismo just shook his head.

"Guys I have a great question," said Jezebel, "let's ask him the meaning of life!"

"STOP," came a voice behind them all. Vegeta and the kids all turned around to see Bach with a gun in his hand. "You think I'm going to let you get away that easily."

"Well we could have been out of here sooner if YOU morons didn't stop me to answer a question that you where not even sure you where going to ask!"

Gismo picked up a chair and threw it at Bach. They all ran out the door and jumped in a car and started speeding away. Bach and his surviving men jumped in a van and chased them. Trunks was driving and looked in his rear view mirror and saw Bach.

"Gees this guy never gives up," he said rolling his eyes. He pushed on the gas peddle and sped forward. Nikkei flipped on the radio and Hit that started playing. Down the highway swerving between cars and trucks and diesel trucks Trunks was trying to shake them off.

Nikkei opened the back window and leaned out with a gun and started shooting at them. When she ran out of bullets she popped back in and started to reload the gun. Bach retaliated with his own barrage of bullets. Trunks was praying that he didn't get shot, Vegeta was trying to get Matin off of his lap, Jezebel was sitting in the passenger seat praying that they didn't get in a wreck, and Gismo was trying to get Nikkei's foot out of his face.

Bach was trying to pull himself back in the car but the fact that there were already two other people up front with him was making it difficult. They had a van to sit four adults and three children. It was a seafoam green minivan and there were 8 adults piled in it. Not to mention the driver was blind driving on faith.

Trunks then had a crazy idea and drove the car over a bridge. Bach and his men stopped there super cool soccer mom mobile that had a bumper sticker that said 'My son is a grade A student'. They walked out to see the car sink to the bottom of the lake. Then realizing they were on the side of a high way they all got back in the minivan and went back to the Society to plan some more.

…………………………..

"Dammit Trunks, next time lets not plunge in a river,' snapped Vegeta.

"Hey, we are alive right," said Trunks.

…………………………

A moment of madness I know but whatever.


End file.
